willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Endreai
"'''You can't just walk away! Give back my friend! I'll bite your legs off!" ' - Endreai'' Endreai E. Endingsworth is the quaternary antagonist of Endventures. He was the general of The Endermaster, before he was replaced by Wrecker. He is quite dimwitted. Role He is a villain in Endventures. He might partially be for humorous purposes. He has appeared in the majority of the episodes, including the first one. He is usually seen with a small group of endermen accompanying him, and he is either on a mission or talking to his master when on screen. He is both stupid and unskilled in battle, and it's strange that he even got the role as general. His most important mission was to lead the construction of the battleships, which he failed when one of them were stolen. When trying to bring it back, he just made things worse by having both of the ships destroyed. He was then burned to death by the Endermaster for his failure. In Episode 10, Endreai is seen a flashback from the Rebel Leader how he lost his family and how the war between the endermen and the humans started. In episode 11, Endreai is again, seen in a flashback at the beginning of the video blowing up the house, and later in the End. It's revealed that Endreai became general because he was The Endermaster's oldest friend. Appearance Endreai is an enderman wearing purple armor over his chest and a helmet. He is often holding a big endblade. He also has green eyes due to being a beta 1.8 enderman, but makes them normal by applying pink dye. Personality He is gullible and unintelligent, but doesn't want to admit it and he gets angry at anyone trying to point it out. Just like other endermen he fears the Endermaster, and whenever he has bad news for him he quickly spits it out and then awaits his punishment. Abilities He is not very dangerous in battle, since he is a bad swordsman. He has the ability to teleport just like other endermen, but he has teleporting issues due to his broken ender pearl. This causes a part of his body to stay while the rest of him teleports away. He then has to teleport again to assemble himself. Strangely, he doesn't die from this even when just his head is left behind. He also has super-speed, but since he can teleport it's useless. In Episode 11, it's revealed why his Ender pearl is broken: When the Endermaster used the potion Herobrine (in disguise) gave him on the Ender Crystal, a beam hit Endreai, giving him super-speed and breaking his Ender pearl. He also has the ability to charge in a straight line, a power given to him by the Endermaster because of his position as general. Since he has an endblade he can also shoot shock-waves with it. Triva *He apparently dyes his eyes pink, as he said he had green eyes during beta. He uses this to his advantage by dying a potion given to Shadow. *Enderai become a general because he was Endermaster's oldest friend. *Endreai's death could be considered a cruel one. As he was burned alive. *A fan who commented with Willcraft, said that a villain named Pythor (A character from LEGO Ninjago) has a full name called Pythor P. Chumsworth, with Endreai's full name is Endreai E. Endingsworth. It could possibly be a inspired name for Endreai (probably not, because Willcraft didn't know Pythor's full name at the time) due to the fact that Pythor and Endreai's full name are Pythor P. Chumsworth, and Endreai E. Endingsworth. **Or, his name is just a complete coincidence. Category:Endventures Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonist